


Spiked Chocolate

by MarieQuiteContrarie (SeaStar1330)



Series: All of Me [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Implied Rumbelle, Swanfire - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaStar1330/pseuds/MarieQuiteContrarie
Summary: Holiday Prompt from the wonderful ashadeofpemberly: "Um, alcohol doesn't go in hot chocolate" for Swanfire :)





	Spiked Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy bit of Swanfire goodness set in the All of Me 'verse around the events of the as yet unpublished Chapter 16. So there are some possible spoilers.
> 
> #2 from this list of Winter Holiday Prompts: http://mariequitecontrarie.tumblr.com/post/168227468367/winterholiday-prompts
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, Pem! I needed this!

“Is that peppermint schnapps?”

Neal capped the bottle and shoved it back in the cabinet, turned the lock, then turned to Emma with a grin. “You look so beautiful tonight, baby.”

His wife flushed, narrowing her eyes as though he was trying to put one past her. Which he supposed he was.

“I’m wearing a pink fluffy robe resembling a snowball and there are curlers in my hair,” she said, experimentally yanking on an escaped blonde ringlet. “And don’t try to distract me.” She nodded toward the four steaming mugs of hot chocolate sitting on the counter. “You just dumped half a bottle of liquor in those mugs.”

“Aww, honey.” He yanked her close and kissed her nose, inhaling her fresh, clean scent. He loved her in curls. Loved her hair straight, too. The only thing keeping him from parting the edges of that soft, fluffy robe and spreading her out on the counter for his enjoyment was the possibility of his father or Henry walking in on them doing it on the kitchen table. He licked his lips suggestively. “It’s five o’clock somewhere.”

She eyed him askance with her most unimpressed look. “Yeah, uh, alcohol doesn’t go in hot chocolate.”

He raised both eyebrows. “Are you scolding me?”

“Depends.” Her eyes held a wicked glint as she ran her nail down his cheek, and she laughed when he shuddered. She knew her power over him all too well.

“I skipped Henry’s cup and went really light on yours.” He shrugged. “Havard Med says a little bit won't hurt the baby.”

"Oh, you're reading Harvard articles now?"

He grinned. "You know how excited I am about being a dad again. Figured I should learn something about pregnancy the second time around."

She shook her head, but at least she was smiling. “Who’s the fourth cup for?”

“Pop. He’s stopping over before the gala.”

Emma glanced at her watch with a smirk. “I don’t think two hours is long enough to teach him how to dance.”

“It’s not his moves on the dance floor I’m worried about.” He ran a hand through his hair and barked a laugh. “Poor guy. He’s a little nervous about his big date with Belle. He was as green as our Christmas tree at Granny’s this morning. Thought he was gonna yak on my bagel.”

Emma nodded. “That would have been a tragedy."

“Exactly. So a little schnapps might take the edge off.”

“Well, in that case…” Emma lifted two of the spiked mugs of hot chocolate and handed one to Neal. “Here’s to taking the edge off.”

They clinked mugs and each took a sip.

“Oooooh, that’s good.” Emma smacked her lips and his belly did a little summersault. Damn, she was gorgeous.

“Oh yeah?” He pointed at the ball of mistletoe hanging in the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room. “Good enough for a kiss?”

“Mmmm.” She set the mug down and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’d say you deserve a lot more than a kiss.”

 ###

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of marshmallows and schnapps and whipped cream in that hot chocolate. ;)


End file.
